


Ai Hates the Factor of Chance (and Reiji Needs An Off Switch)

by sinnie_bean



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied Relationships, Minor Kotobuki Reiji/Mikaze Ai, Robot Mikaze Ai, Self-Indulgent, ai contemplates life, but also at the same time hes a huge comfort character, cause why not, chance, i kin ai, i needed something to take my mind off of a cupcakes-esque fic i read about natsuki/camus, reiji needs an off button, so this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnie_bean/pseuds/sinnie_bean
Summary: Ai contemplates life and how chance has affected him.idea by @mack2232 so uh,, hi if ur seeing this lol
Kudos: 11





	Ai Hates the Factor of Chance (and Reiji Needs An Off Switch)

**Author's Note:**

> please i just need to take my mind of the canabalism natsuki/camus fic god (it was well written but i will never see my sweet boy natsuki the same good lord please help me) 
> 
> also tagging mack2232 since she is the one who gave me the idea for this (she has no idea what utapri is and probably doesn't care about the characters either lmao which makes it all the more funny)

The lights are bright and beautiful. They reminded Ai of fairies, the creatures that Natsuki would always be talking about, the creatures of legend that could apparently propagate glitter at will. It was certainly confusing to Ai, but he pushes that thought aside as he walks among the set up of tables and chairs. The set up itself is very elegant, he thinks.  


Ai knows he will have to thank Camus for the idea to host such an event later.  


Sitting down at one of the tables, he takes a sip of the drink in front of him. His body may not be able to process food and drink the same as a human, but he knows that he has to in order to keep up his human facade in front of everyone, the members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT especially. Well, Natsuki and Syo from STARISH already know he is a robot, Ai thinks. So it probably wouldn’t be disastrous if something went wrong around them, but Ai knows it’s better to always keep up appearances.  


Especially with his popularity in the idol industry. His fans would be disappointed to find out he isn’t as human as he lets on. Or at least, that’s what Ai thinks would happen.  


Running some calculations, he figures it’s a fifty-fifty chance that he’d be rejected by the fans. Which he doesn’t like too much, considering how up to chance it is. Ai likes it when the statistics are clear and easy to read. He isn’t a fan of when it’s totally up to chance. He likes knowing exactly how things will turn out based on pure data.  


Of course, he knows that he can’t control how the world works. Ai may wish that was how it was, but unfortunately it is not how it is, nor how it will ever be.  


Ai then takes a minute to think about how some things are maybe best left to chance, like relationships. He contemplates how he and Reiji met, how he really thought that they weren’t going to get along as part of QUARTET NIGHT. He took that chance and now they get along, well... Their personal relationship is really still left up to chance, but their working relationship is doing rather well, Ai decides.  


He recognizes that not everything can be statistics and data, and as much as he hates the factor of chance and how it annoys him, he thinks that maybe it has benefited his life in a good way. He wouldn’t have really grown any closer to Reiji, Camus, or Ranmaru even. If he hadn't taken the risk that night after their performance of God’s S.T.A.R that night he may have never been where he is now. QUARTET NIGHT was as successful as ever now thanks to that, and all of the photoshoots geared towards an almost dating simulator type experience blew their idol group up.  


He wonders why that genre of game is so popular among younger people. Maybe because they’re lonely, he thinks. Reiji tends to play those games a lot, so it was only logical to assume that since Reiji never stops absolutely whining about how lonely he is and how he wants “Ai-Ai” to come “canoodle” with him.  


Ai doesn’t mind the attention, but the probability that Reiji will take it too far is around 2000%. Ai knows Reiji, and he knows when not to agree to one of his schemes.  


He won’t ever tell him that though. He can hope for an off button for his co-star, but dreams don’t always come true, no matter how hard you want them, Ai realizes. He lets out a slight laugh at the thought.  


Maybe this was one thing that he could leave up to chance.


End file.
